


But I Can't (Stop Myself)

by ninepointeight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninepointeight/pseuds/ninepointeight
Summary: Captain America wouldn't stop staring at Tony.





	But I Can't (Stop Myself)

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so this is probably shit but here's some fluff everybody :D

Captain America wouldn’t stop staring at Tony. 

Rhodey felt out of the loop, somehow, as he watched Steve watch Tony. 

He was usually the type to listen intently at post-mission debriefs, pay close attention to shortcomings on the field and take notes on possible training regiments–something that Tony always teased him for relentlessly. 

But this time… He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the scene before him. Tony wasn’t _doing_ anything, as far as Rhodey could tell, at least nothing that warranted Steve’s level of intense scrutiny. He noted with a hint of disapproval that Tony was completely ignoring Hill’s meticulous presentation. Except, he thought guiltily, he wasn’t paying attention either. _And neither was Steve._

No, Steve seemed completely enraptured by the sight in front of him-- Tony. 

Rhodey couldn’t see anything particularly intriguing about the way his best friend was tapping away at his tablet underneath the table, brow furrowed in concentration. But apparently Steve did; the man was leaning forward almost eagerly, one hand propped against his cheek to support the weight of his head as his eyes stayed riveted to Tony’s face. There was some indecipherable expression on his face that set Rhodey on edge, for some reason. 

Had Tony done something to piss Steve off? No, it couldn’t be that; Rhodey remembered Tony telling him gleefully just a few days ago on their weekly call that things had gotten better between the two of them ever since their rocky start in New York. That they were friends, even. 

Was there something stuck on Tony’s face? Rhodey swept his gaze over Tony again. Nope, nothing except for the trademark Stark goatee. When he looked back at Steve, the man hadn’t moved an inch. His eyes had softened, though, so that he looked almost reverent as he continued to stare at Tony. 

Rhodey knew he was missing something, but he just couldn’t figure out _what_ for the life of him. He spent the rest of the (long, long) debrief looking at Tony, Steve, or the both of them. 

It turned out that Steve wasn’t the only one staring– every once in a while, Tony would look up from his tablet to rest his eyes and catch Steve’s eye in the process. Then, they would spend the next few seconds just staring into each other’s soul or something and trading soft smiles. Rhodey had never felt so confused or, oddly, sickened. 

When the debrief finally ended, Rhodey absentmindedly put away his own tablet, which was still open on a Word document that was blank save for the date. He stood, turning in Tony’s direction so he could interrogate him about what exactly he had just witnessed.

Except–and Rhodey really should’ve expected this– Tony was already occupied with Steve. They were leaning into one another’s space almost unconsciously, deep in conversation. Rhodey watched with a muted sort of fascination as instead of scoffing when Tony loudly cracked a lame joke, Steve laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. Tony’s eyes were practically shining as he smiled back. 

Rhodey may have finally gotten an inkling of what was going on. 

“Oh my God.” He muttered as realization reared its bizarre head. It was loud enough so that Steve and Tony, the only other remaining occupants of the room, turned to look at him. They seemed almost startled to find him there. _Figures_ , a voice in his head snorted. 

“What’s up, buttercup?” Tony said, one eyebrow raised in amusement at the dumb expression that must be on his face. 

“Nothing,” Rhodey said, eyes still darting rapidly between Tony and Steve. “Nothing at all. Don’t mind me.” 

Tony looked skeptical, but dutifully turned back to converse– to _flirt_ – with Steve. They continued bantering good-naturedly, so caught up in each other that probably nothing short of another alien invasion could bring them out of their own little bubble. 

Jesus, how did Rhodey not notice this before?

A few minutes later, Tony reached out to pat Steve’s arm before walking towards the door, gesturing for Steve to follow. And Rhodey could only watch, this time in mild horror, as Steve’s eyes dropped conspicuously to ogle Tony’s ass as he walked away. 

Fuck, Rhodey thought as he rubbed a hand over his face. He would probably need to use the suit for this shovel talk.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and kudos! hope you guys enjoyed and come yell with me on my tumblr @byeronman


End file.
